


Game of Life

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Games, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets upset over multiple aspects of the The Game of Life while playing it one afternoon with Molly and Mrs. Hudson. </p>
<p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in January, 2015.

**Sherlock:** I still don't see the point of this game. I mean, how could someone that was previously a computer consultant one turn, become a doctor the next?

**Molly:** You're just upset that I went from 50k, up to 100k.

**Sherlock:** *scowls* This world's medical standards is what I'm really upset about.

**Mrs. Hudson:** Oh shush, Sherlock. Just play the game.

**Sherlock:** Fine.

**Molly:** *many turns later* One million two hundred, one million three hundred, one million three hundred and fifty! And you Sherlock?

**Sherlock:** *in a low voice* Six hundred thousand.

**Molly:** Sorry?

**Sherlock:** Six hundred thousand, okay? You won. Happy?

**Molly:** *thinking* Yes. Definitely. It's just a game though. No need to get all huffy bout it.

**Sherlock:** A stupid game at that. I mean, I go to college and still only make 60k. Not to mention how I was forced into buying a house way out of my price range and having four children with someone I don't even know!

**Molly:** But those gave you life cards, Sherlock. They were good.

**Sherlock:** So? Just who was this random lady that I was pressured into marrying and having kids with? The rules are juvenile, Molly. You can't even marry another player. How unrealistic is that?

**Mrs. Hudson:** *eyes wide* I am going to check on the kettle.

**Sherlock:** *to Mrs. Hudson* What kettle?

**Mrs. Hudson:** The one for my tea *leaves to go downstairs*

**Sherlock:** *underneath his breath* That woman sometimes...

**Molly:** Sherlock?

**Sherlock:** *out of his stupor* Mhm?

**Molly:** You wanted to marry another player? Instead of the unknown woman... Well, pink plastic figurine... Though I suppose you were a little blue man as well and I was a little pink lady in a yellow plastic car-

**Sherlock:** *pulls out the four 'children' and 'wife' from the back of his blue car and chunks them into the box*

**Molly:** -and Mrs. Hudson was a pink lady as well, except her blue plastic 'husband' sat in the very back and ours sat upfront; your 'wife' and my 'husband' and... Sherlock, what are you doing?

**Sherlock:** What? *takes Molly's figurine from her yellow car and places it beside his in the blue car*

**Molly:** *smiles* Did your little blue man get a divorce and remarry my pink plastic lady?

**Sherlock:** Well, yes. The game never insinuated what had to be done after retirement.

**Molly:** *keeps smiling at Sherlock*

**Sherlock:** What?

**Molly:** You wanted to marry me -my player instead?

**Sherlock:** *grins, setting the blue car down on the nicer retirement house* Of course. How do you think I'd be able to afford Millionaire Estates without your money?

**Molly:** *swats Sherlock with the lid of the box and stalks away*

**Sherlock:** *grimaces and whispers to himself* Wrong answer, Sherlock. *adds two more blue figurines to the blue car and races it around the board anyway*

 


End file.
